Something New
by aikoh
Summary: The Seigaku regulars decide to stalk their Ochibi when he takes Sakuno out on a date. ONE SHOT


**Tough Love**

**Summary: The Seigaku regulars decide to stalk their Ochibi when he takes Sakuno out on a date. ONE SHOT**

**One Shot: Tough Love**

Ryoma was the verge of just stabbing his head with the spoon there and then. He wouldn't hesitate! Lord, no he wouldn't! However, that would cause a very disturbing and random interruption to the pig tailed girl in front of him.

Oh no, it wasn't **_Sakuno_** that was bothering him. It was his…his…

"_Psst, when is he gonna make his move!"_

"_Give it time, man!"_

"_Five dollars he screws up!"_

"_Hiss…he'll hear us…"_

Ryoma bent his metal spoon backwards in his hands.

Sakuno stopped her story short and stared at Ryoma. Seeing the bent spoon in his right hand, Sakuno covered her mouth to suppress and a "gasp" and started to look down at her lap.

"I'm sorry, Ryoma kun! I didn't know my story would…annoy you…" Sakuno apologized.

Ryoma's head jerked back to Sakuno and away from the spoon.

"It's not that, Ryuuzaki." Ryoma snapped.

Sakuno shivered at Ryoma's tone and only sank further in her seat.

"_Dude! What the freak was that!"_

"_I think he just snapped at her…"_

"_Hiss…no kidding…"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_That had an Eighty-six percent of happening…"_

"_Sakuno chan sure looks cute when she blushes, doesn't she?"_

"…_Fuji…"_

Ryoma then scrunched up the napkin and had the sudden urge to throw a giant spit wad at his senpai's face.

"Ryoma kun?" Sakuno questioned.

Ryoma just made an irritated face and grabbed the menu.

Soon a man with a tad too many freckles came by, his converses making squeaky noises. The teen adjusted his glasses and took out a notepad and pen.

"May I take your order?" The boy asked, as if he was the saddest person alive.

"I'll have a chocolate cream," Ryoma sad, he passed the menu to the waiter.

The boy took the menu and gave a long sigh.

"And for the lady?"

Sakuno placed her finger on her bottom lip while looking at the menu.

"I…think I'll have strawberry."

The boy nodded and took the menu, then; he slouched his way towards the kitchen.

"…_Dude? What was with that waiter?"_

"_I think he's suicidal nya."_

"_Hiss…"_

"Everytime." Ryoma stated and he fiddled with his new spoon.

"Excuse me?" Sakuno asked. She tucked a hair behind her ear.

Ryoma sighed.

"Everytime we come here you order the same thing." Ryoma answered.

"_Warning bells! Warning bells!"_

"_Don't go there, Echizen!"_

"Ex**_cuse_** me?" Sakuno questioned again, her eyes hardened only slightly.

Ryoma then began took look into the spoon, flipping it over, as if amazed to see that his reflection was upside down.

"It's the same. We take about half an hour to order and you just end up ordering the same thing."

Sakuno bit her bottom lip and swung her head to the side. Her braids flew over her shoulder and a furious blush came over her features.

"I just feel safe with strawberry." Sakuno stated.

Ryoma then stared at her.

"What makes you think the other flavors are poisoned?"

Sakuno then opened her mouth to protest something but then closed it again.

"W-Well…what I'm eating shouldn't be any of your concern!"

Ryoma smirked slightly.

"You won't die, you know."

"…_Where's Echizen going with this?"_

"_Nya! What are you **doing**, ochibi!" _

Sakuno bit her lip again and started to fiddle with her fingers.

Ryom leaned closer to the table.

"Ryuuzaki, you-"

"Order's up…" The depressed teen moaned.

Sakuno and Ryoma both jumped from their seats and stared at the waiter as if he was Akutsu himself.

"Nya! What the freak, nyaa!"

"_Where'd he come from!"_

"_Hah hah, that was exciting." _

"…_**I** saw that coming."_

"_Dur, your Inui. You're practically an Oracle."_

"Th-Thank you," Sakuno gaped out as the waitor placed the two bowls of ice cream in front of the teens.

The waiter then reached into his pocket and threw a handful of colorful confetti in the air.

Without changing expression, or tone, the boy congratulated them.

"Thank you for being our one thousandth customer. Hurrah."

With that, the boy once again, moped back towards the kitchen.

Ryoma and Sakuno still stared after the boy. After a while, Sakuno began to pick the confetti out of her hair as Ryoma began to brush his off his hat.

Feeling annoyed at the colorful pieces of paper, Sakuno began to slip off her hair ties. Letting her hair run freely, Sakuno began to brush out the confetti with her hands.

Across from her, Ryoma stared wide eyed.

"…_dude…"_

"_That Echizen is one lucky sonova…"_

"…_hiss…"_

"_Sakuno chan sure does look cute, doesn't she?" _

"…_Fuji…"_

Ryom ears perked but he said nothing to protest. Yanking down his hat, Ryoma fidgeted to hide the slight blush that reached his face.

A rustle was heard and Ryoma looked up to see Sakuno, her hair still down, eating her ice cream.

Ryoma straightened his back before pushing his bowl towards Sakuno.

Sakuno glanced up, giving him a questioning look.

"It's not strawberry, might be better." Ryoma said, easily suggesting what the pig tailed girl should do.

Sakuno pouted and placed her spoon down.

"Ryoma kun, are you still going on about that?"

Ryoma said nothing and only smirked.

"_Nya! Why is he bringing it up **again**!" _

"_Well, Ryoma is a bit…difficult." _

"_Good guess, Oishi. But according to my notes he's probably going to…"_

"It's a challenge, Ryuuzaki."

"…_do just that."_

"_...**what?**"_

Sakuno gaped at her new boyfriend and began to pout once more.

"Ryoma kun! How **_dare_** you!"

Ryoma said nothing and began to poke his ice cream with his spoon.

"If you're afraid, I could taste test it for you."

Sakuno blushed.

"I-It's not that!"

Ryoma raised a brow.

"Oh?"

Saying that, the first year swiped a scoop of the chocolate cream and placed it in his mouth. Rolling the spoon a bit, he pulled it out, revealing a perfectly spotless spoon.

"…_is he trying to seduce her?"_

"_No! They're only first years! Too young! Too young!"_

"_Nya…calm down, Oishi…"_

"See? Not dead." Ryoma said, showing the empty spoon.

Sakuno's face was then bloodshot red; her hands were on her lap, currently holding her napkin in a death grip.

"Ryoma kun! Do you enjoy teasing me?" Sakuno questioned, though, her voice was soft.

Ryoma once again, remained silent and he reached to scoop another piece of chocolate ice cream.

"Just one bite, if you don't like it, you can go back to your ice cream." Ryoma said.

Sakuno looked at her melting ice cream.

"…And if I do like it?" Sakuno questioned.

Ryoma smirked and reached over the table so that his head was only inces from Sakuno's.

"What's wrong, Ryuuzaki? Afraid you'll like to try something new?"

Sakuno, if it were any possible, blushed only harder.

"O-Of course not!"

"Then try some…" Ryoma said, and then he leaned into Ryuuzaki's ear. "…Or do I have to force feed you?"

Sakuno suddenly gaped a grabbed the spoon from Ryoma.

Ryoma had a flash of pout cross his features before leaning back into his seat.

"_Awww…ochibi gets no love." _

"_Heh."_

Sakuno glanced at Ryoma before sticking the spoon in her mouth, leaving it in there for a while before taking it out.

Placing the spoon next to her bowl, Sakuno stared at the two bowls of ice cream.

"Well?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno looked down at her lap.

"It was good…"

"Only good?"

Sakuno glanced up at Ryoma, trying her best to glare.

"It was…delicious."

Ryoma half smiled, before reaching for Sakuno's bowl.

"I thought so." Was the only thing Ryoma said before eating Sakuno's ice cream.

Sakuno then began to slowly eat Ryoma's ice cream, eating almost as quickly as Ryoma.

"Nya? That's it?"

"How boring, Echizen!"

Standing up, Ryoma dropped some money on the table before adjusting his hat. Sakuno stood up, carrying her purse and jacket.

Brushing her skirt a bit, Sakuno began to walk towards the exit as Ryoma placed his arm on her shoulder.

Outside, Sakuno smiled and thanked Ryoma for the ice cream. Ryoma nodded in return. The two then began to walk down the road.

Of course, Ryoma's keen hearing caught the shuffle of feet following them.

"Those guys…When I…" Ryoma muttered.

"Uhm, Ryoma kun?"

Ryoma snapped back to reality and looked at Sakuno.

"…Why did you eat my ice cream? I uhm, kind of wanted to eat it, too." Sakuno said.

Ryoma shrugged.

"'Thought you would enjoy something different."

Sakuno sighed.

"Yes, but I **_do_** like the taste of strawberries, you know."

Ryoma halted, causing Sakuno to stop walking.

Sakuno glanced behind her, standing in front of Ryoma.

There she saw the prince, wearing a smirk as he looked upon Sakuno.

"Really now?"

"_Nyaa…what are they doing? _

"_If my data if correct…"_

"_Which it is."_

"_He'll most likely…"_

Grabbing Sakuno's hand, Ryoma gently pulled the girl towards him, catching her mouth in a kiss. His mouth began to linger over Sakunos' before grabbing the blushing girl and nuzzling in her long brown hair.

"Did you taste the strawberry in that?"

Sakuno's face was completely red before she softly shook her head.

Ryoma smiled into Sakuno's hair.

"Guess next time I have to kiss longer."

"_Dude…he **so** didn't!"_

"_Nya! Ochibis' growing up!" _

"Uhm…Ryoma kun?" Sakuno squeaked.

Ryoma didn't say anything and continued to nuzzle into Sakuno's hair.

"I…my grandmother is waiting for me at home."

"You have time."

"Ryoma kun!"

"Ryuuzaki…" Ryoma began, before lifting his head from Sakuno's hair. "You should leave your hair in braids."

Sakuno glanced at Ryoma before following him.

"Why, Ryoma kun?"

Ryoma pulled down his hat.

""Cause I wanna be the only one that sees them." Ryoma answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sakuno only stared there and gaped before Ryoma placed his arm around her shoulder once more and began to walk.

Still holding the blushing girl around his arm, Ryoma looked over his shoulder and stared directly into his senpai's eyes.

"Made made dane."

Behind some bushes a few regulars stiffened.

"Did you say something, Ryoma kun?"

"No, just thinking about what flavor I should get next time."

"_Hiss…That cocky little…"_

"_Nya! He saw right through us!"_

"_That was a waste of time."_

"_Wh-What was he thinking! Tricking poor Sakuno into that! He's only a first year!"_

"_Dude, take a chill pill, Oishi."_

"_I must admit, this was an interesting turn of events.."_

"_Eh? Fuji, I thought you sort of uhm…like Sakuno."_

"_Of course, Kawamura. But you see this is how it works- Ryoma is the strawberry, and I'm the chocolate cream."_

"…_eh?"_

And across the street, Ryoma only smirked while holding his girlfriend close to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Haha, sorry I'm not updating "What A Nice Girl". Just kind of figuring out my EijiSaku/OishiSaku motive.**

**So yeah, hope you enjoyed this! It's been on my mind for a long time now! Hehe.**

**Ah, Fuji. Don't worry! One day you'll get Sakuno! **

**And then Ryoma will probably win her back.**

**Hee hee. **

(Psst, I'm trying out for the girl's tennis team, wish me luck.)


End file.
